pokemon_chinalandfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuan Xiao Xuan
Yuan Xiao Xuan (Chinese: 袁小轩/袁小軒) is a member character of PKMN-Chinaland created by Kennyonz. Data Full name: Yuan Xiao Xuan Chinese name: 袁小轩/袁小軒 Nickname: Roxas Yuan, Xiao Xuan (He prefers the latter) Birthday: 29 July 1997 Age: 16 Gender: Male (男) Pokémon: #133 Eevee (伊布) Job: Musician (音乐家), Artist (艺术家) Catchphrase: "Walao eh! (哇佬耶!)" Hometown: Floaroma Town (苑之镇/苑之鎮) Nature: Bashful (害羞) Ability: Anticipation (预知危险/預知危險) Likes: *Music Dislikes: *Being bullied *Smiling *Crowded areas *Really noisy areas. Moveset *Bite (咬咬) *Double-Edge (捨身攻擊/捨身攻擊) *Last Resort (珍藏) *Quick Attack (电光一闪/電光一閃) Personality Xiao Xuan is a very quiet, lonely and an extremely shy person. He used to be a happy-going person until he enrolled in school. He doesn't like to wear any accessories other than his glasses. He doesn't like to go outside, so he spends his time at home. When he's outside home he'll be partially facing downwards and looks to the ground more as he's shy. He's always very shy around most people but he slowly grows less shy to Pokés he has met and chatted with before. He doesn't want to be mad when he does, he's actually quite a friendly person. As Xiao Xuan is a very sensitive person, one insult or joke on him will put him to tears. Biography Xiao Xuan was born in 29 July 1997 in Floaroma Town. It was summer when he was born. Born to Yuan Shun Lin (袁顺麟) the Pachirisu and Lin Mei Xuan (林美萱) the Eevee. His parents married when they were both 20 years old, in 29 October 1996. His parents originated from Goldenrod City and moved to Floaroma Town because his parents liked the atmosphere of the town full of flowers. Xiao Xuan is the only son of the family. He's well loved and cared for by his parents. In his childhood days, he prefers to stay in his room daydreaming. He also got a phone and a pair of headphones for his birthday so that he can listen to music anytime, anywhere. During his school days, he was bullied and was beaten up pretty badly as he was different from others who did not have a race like him. Xiao Xuan got so many bruises and injuries from the fight that he needed to be sent to the hospital. Because of this, he never have friends at all and left school at 13 years old, wishing to never ever to return to school again, making him quiet and bashful. During his schooling days before leaving, he once met a Meowstic who rescued him from the bullies that were trimming off his tuft. His tuft grew back a few years later. When he was 12, he attempted to suicide by jumping off from the top floor of the school building but was stopped by the same Meowstic who helped him before. It's unknown whether that Meowstic is his friend or is just a good samaritan who pitied him. When he left school, he decided to learn to play some musical instruments like the piano, violin, guitar, ukulele and drums. He also practises drawing and learning foreign languages. However, there were still people from his school teasing him outside his home. Xiao Xuan got fed up with them and decided to move to PKMN-Chinaland. Currently, Xiao Xuan is badly looking for friends for company, so that he won't be so lonely. Trivia *Every time he met a new person that he never meet before, he'll always start the conversation with 'err...' *He is normally seen wearing his headphones. *His favourite colours are blue and purple. *He can speak English, Mandarin Chinese, a bit of Japanese, and is learning Korean. *He's a Buddhist, so he believes in karma. *He can sing very well. *He likes to swim, but not when people are around just because he's shy, same goes to when he's at the beach. *He wants to be a famous musician someday. *He never smiled at all throughout his life because of his sad past he had. *He doesn't want to evolve as he want to be just the way he is. *His theme song is周杰伦-阳光宅男/周杰倫-陽光宅男 (Jay Chou-Sunshine Nerd). *His talking voice will be the voice of Michael Wong (王光良) *His singing voice will be the normal singing voice of Michael Wong (王光良/王光良) and the high-pitched singing voice of Wu Tsing Fong (吴青峰/吳青峰)